


Let's Go Home, Ev

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck wakes up to the sound of Eddie stumbling around his kitchen at 3AM. Things happen and they have to deal with it the next day at work.Very naughty :)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 19
Kudos: 640





	Let's Go Home, Ev

Buck woke up to the sound of a soft crash coming from his kitchen. He heard a muttered curse from down stairs and checked his phone, 2:45 AM. He sat up and ran a hand down his face. Another crash broke out and he closed his eyes as he tried to focus on the sound.

“Hijo de puta.” A Spanish voice called out through the apartment and he recognized it instantly.

“Eddie?” Buck called out and was rewarded with another muttered curse. 

“Yeah, man.” Eddie answered and Buck got up to sit on the edge of his bed. 

“It's 3AM, man.” Buck groaned as he yawned but jumped when he heard another crash. 

“Carajo!” Eddie groaned and Buck bolted down the stairs to see Eddie gripping the kitchen counter with one hand and his side with the other. 

Buck blanched at the bruise on the left side of Eddie's face.

“Did you get hit by a truck?” Buck choked out as he took in his best friend. 

“Didn't mean to wake you, man.” Eddie muttered as he tried to twist his body to lean against the counter and winced in pain. 

“We need to get you to the hospital.” Buck said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“No hospitals.” Eddie growled shaking his head. 

Buck rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I’ll make you a deal. You let me check you over and if I'm sure there is no internal bleeding, then I won't drag your ass to the hospital.” Buck said as he gestured over to his couch. 

Eddie looked unsure and glanced at the door then back at the couch. 

“Eddie, don't make me the bad guy here. You walk out that door and I'll have to call Bobby.”  
Buck threatened.

Eddie shot him a dark look before slumping over to the couch. 

Buck watched as Eddie slowly sat down and noticed that he was trying not to apply any pressure to his side.  
Buck retrieved his first aid kit from beneath the sink and jogged over to Eddie. He sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“You gonna tell me what's going on?” Buck asked as he lifted Eddie's shirt to look at the bruises maring his side. 

Buck gaped at the mess that was Eddie’s ribcage and applied pressure to check for broken ribs. 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Eddie answered as he huffed out a breath of pain.

Buck sighed. He thought they were back on track. “Bullshit. Anything that has to do with you is my concern.” Buck stated firmly and Eddie shifted uncomfortably. 

“You got a funny way of showing it.” Eddie snapped and Buck frowned. 

Yeah, definitely not back on track. “You're right. I've been wallowing in my own self-pity. Growing up, I only ever had Maddie to think about and even than Maddie was older. I never had anyone relying on me and that made me selfish and self-centered. It gave me these blinders, I see things from only a Buck point of view. I'm trying to change that…” Eddie cut him off. 

“You're not self-centered, man and you don't have a selfish bone in your body, Buck. Insecure maybe but not selfish. You have too big of a heart to be either of those things.” Eddie whispered and Buck gently lowered his shirt. 

“And yet, I was too busy with my own problems to be there for you and Christopher. I just…I had this fear that if I didn't get my job back you guys wouldn't want…Never mind” Buck muttered shaking his head as he played with the zipper of the first aid kit. 

“Wouldn’t want what, Buck?” Eddie asked softly and Buck sighed as he unrolled the gauze to wrap Eddie’s ribs. 

“I just had this...gnawing thought that if I wasn’t a firefighter that there wouldn’t be any reason for me to be in either of your lives.” Buck shrugged as he lifted Eddie’s shirt over his head and tossed it next to Eddie on the couch. 

“That’s ridiculous, Buck. Firefighter or not, you’re family.” Eddie stated firmly as Buck started to wrap his ribs. 

“When I lost Christopher in the chaos…” Eddie cut him off putting a hand on Buck’s shoulder. 

“You didn’t lose him, man.” Eddie frowned and Buck shook him off. 

“But I did! I lost him. For hours! For hours, I thought I would never see his smiling face again. That I would have to tell my best friend that I got his kid killed. In the seconds when Christopher went over and I couldn’t find him, I knew I had lost both of you and than when Bobby told me I couldn’t go back to work, that he was the one stopping me, it was like I was back looking for Christopher. I was completely useless again…” Buck explained as he finished wrapping Eddie’s ribs.

“Buck…” Eddie whispered gently and Buck huffed. 

“See! Even now, I’m making it about myself.” Buck muttered shaking his head as he zipped the first aid kit closed. 

“Why didn’t you talk to me, man? Before going to that lawyer?” Eddie asked as he tried to catch Buck’s eye. 

“Because you would have talked me out of it…” Buck stated lowly and Eddie sighed. 

Eddie leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. “Do you ever just want to push pause on the world and take a break?” Eddie asked and Buck snorted as he lowered his head into his hands resting on his knees. 

“Every damn day, man.” Buck answered honestly and Eddie nodded. 

“Every morning, I wake up to an empty bed and…” Eddie started but stopped running both hands down his face. 

“And think why am I alone?” Buck finished as lifted his head slightly to look at him. 

Eddie nodded looking completely exhausted. Buck nodded back. 

“That’s why I was so angry, man. You were the one person that I knew would still be there the next morning and than you weren’t and that hurt, man. That fucking hurt.” Eddie stated as he looked down at his hands in his lap. 

Buck took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears back. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” He choked and Eddie leaned forward to rub his shoulder.

“I need you, man. I got used to you being here. I got used to you being the first number I call. I got used to you being Christopher’s guardian. I got used to you making me laugh when I need it the most. I got used to relying on you. I can’t go back to you not being there, man.” Eddie murmured as he continued to rub Buck’s shoulder soothingly. 

Buck let out a small sob. “I’m scared. I’m scared I’m going to let you down again.” Buck said shakenly.

Eddie brought his hand to the back of Buck’s neck and continued to rub little circles there. 

“Buck, look at me.” Eddie whispered but Buck shook his head and kept his head lowered. 

“Evan...Please look at me.” Eddie murmured and Buck went rigid for a second at the use of his given name. 

Buck looked up at Eddie unsurely. “If you’re scared that means you care and that means the world to me, man.” Eddie told him gently. 

“Of course I care, I care so fucking much, Eddie.” Buck whispered and Eddie smiled at him.

“I’m tired.” Eddie huffed lightly and Buck snorted. 

“Can you manage the stairs?” Buck teased and Eddie shot him a look as he slowly got up. 

Buck helped him up the stairs and sat him down on the edge of his bed. Eddie winced as he bent over to try and get his belt off. Buck rolled his eyes and pushed his hands away. “I got it, man.” Buck said as he got on his knees in front of Eddie to take off his belt. He saw Eddie staring at him with furrowed brows. 

“What?” Buck asked as he pulled the belt out of its loops. 

“Kinda looks like we are about to sleep together.” Eddie shrugged awkwardly and Buck looked confused. “Yeah, man. I ain’t taking the couch.” He said it was the most obvious thing in the world but Eddie laughed.

“I meant it looks like we’re about to fuck.” Eddie said nonchalantly and Buck stared up at him with wide eyes. 

“No it doesn’t.” Buck tried to wave him off as he unzipped Eddie’s jeans and Eddie just raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You saying you never?” Eddie trailed off and Buck was sure he was in the twilight zone. 

“I mean there was this one time when I was bartending…” Buck shrugged trying to keep his breathing under control. 

“How was it?” Eddie asked casually as Buck helped him out of his jeans and Buck was sure he entered an altered reality. 

“Different.” Buck replied throwing Eddie’s jeans with his own pile of dirty clothes. 

“Good different?” Eddie asked as he leaned back on Buck’s bed. 

Buck swallowed at the sight of a practically naked Eddie Diaz on his bed. 

“Yeah.” Buck breathed. 

“Show me.” Eddie whispered and Buck nearly came right there and then. 

“Eddie…” Buck was fighting every instinct he had.

“What’s wrong Buck? Scared you can’t handle me?” Eddie raised an eyebrow and Buck’s control was faltering. 

“You’re not thinking straight.” Buck said and Eddie laughed softly. “Coward.” Eddie teased but there was a challenging glint in his brown eyes. 

Buck’s control finally snapped and he walked over to Eddie. He slowly leaned over him and Eddie smiled at him. Buck gently pushed him down on the bed and Eddie scoffed. “I got a bruised rib, Buck I’m not made of porcelain.” Eddie taunted and Buck lost it. 

He crashed his lips to Eddie’s with enough force to knock them both out. Eddie groaned and grabbed him by the back pulling him closer. Buck growled into his mouth and trailed a hand down Eddie’s stomach. Eddie hissed in pleasure. Buck bit down Eddie’s jaw and left little love bites on Eddie’s collarbone. Eddie rolled them over and straddled Buck grinding their dicks together in pure bliss. 

“Fuck...” Eddie moaned and Buck’s eyes rolled back in his head. 

“Don’t stop, Babe.” Buck groaned as Eddie palmed him through his boxers. 

“Wasn’t planning too.” Eddie whispered as he kissed Buck’s birthmark. 

“I want your dick in my mouth.” Buck growled and Eddie hissed in pleasure. 

“Now?” Eddie asked as he leaned slightly off him. 

“No, how about we schedule you in for the second of next month?” Buck shot back sarcastically.

“Even a smartass in bed.” Eddie grumbled as he smashed his lips back to Buck’s. 

Buck kissed him back for a few seconds before pushing him off and rolling them back to their original position. Eddie stared at him with lust-blown eyes. Buck dragged off Eddie’s boxers and threw them across the loft. Eddie watched as Buck licked his lips and stared down at Eddie’s dick. 

“It doesn’t bite.” Eddie teased and Buck gave him a look. 

Buck gripped him in his hand and slowly went to work. Eddie threw his head back and slammed his eyes shut. Buck stopped for a second, “Am I in this alone or?” He asked grabbing Eddie’s hand and bringing it to his own dick. 

Eddie laughed lightly and pulled down Buck’s boxers and started to go to work with his hand. The angle made it a bit difficult but it was Buck and Eddie, they made it work. 

“Fuck I’m going to…” Eddie tried to use his free hand to pull Buck’s head back but Buck just shook his head and winked at him. 

It was so hot that Eddie came a second later and Buck followed close behind. Buck collapsed next to Eddie and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“That was…” Eddie started but couldn’t find the words. 

“Different?” Buck teased and Eddie laughed. 

“Yeah, different.” Eddie agreed but frowned as he looked down at Buck’s phone.  
“Shit, it’s 4AM. My abuela is going to kill me.” Eddie groaned as he got up. 

Buck laughed at him. “Got a curfew I don’t know about?” 

Eddie shot him an amused look. “I gotta get home and get Christopher ready for school.” 

Buck blinked before jumping up. “Hurry, man! He has his math test today, he can’t be late.” Eddie froze for a second as he pulled on his jeans. 

“How’d…” Buck cut him off. “He texted me about it.” Buck stated as he rushed downstairs for Eddie’s shirt. 

Eddie joined him by the front door grabbing his shirt from Buck before pulling it on as he put on his boots. 

“Buck…” Eddie started running a hand through his short hair. 

“Later. Go!” Buck said opening the door for him. 

Eddie hesitated for a second before nodding. “Later, man.” He said and headed out. 

Buck closed the door and leaned against it. “What the fuck just happened?” He whispered to the empty apartment. 

Buck was a pack of nerves when he entered the station for the night shift. He hadn’t seen or heard from Eddie all day. He walked into the locker room and saw Chim at his locker but Eddie was MIA. After changing, he headed upstairs to chill on the couch until the shift officially started. His heart was beating fast and his leg was bouncing. Hen raised her eyebrow at him as she sat down next to him with a book. He just gave her a tight smile. Hen just raised her eyebrow higher. 

“I had sex with Eddie.” Buck blurted out lowly and Hen’s eyebrow shot up into her hairline. 

She looked around before grabbing him by the arm and hauling off and down the stairs to a supply closet. Once inside, she turned to him.

“You what with who?” She asked in slight awe and Buck blushed shyly.

“I slept with Eddie.” Buck mumbled and Hen stared at him.

“How the hell did that happen?” Hen asked still slightly thrown off.

“I woke up to him stumbling around in my kitchen at 3AM…” Buck started but Hen cut him off.

“How did he even get in?” She asked confused and Buck shrugged. “Uh with his key.” Buck answered shyly.

“Okay, I’m going to overlook the fact that he has a key to your apartment because we have so much to cover, but we are talking about this at a later time.” Hen said and Buck nodded.

“Fine, anyway he showed up at my place all banged up and bruised.” Hen frowned in worry.

“Yeah I’ve noticed that he was getting some nasty bruises what’s up with that?” She asked and Buck frowned. 

“I uh...We kinda got distracted and I never really found out.” Buck said rubbing the back of his neck.

“And by distracted you mean…” Hen wiggled an eyebrow and Buck rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean we kinda had a heart to heart first, about our friendship I guess. Then I helped him up to my bed and took off his belt.” Hen waved her hands to stop him.

“I don’t need a play by play, Buckaroo.” She grimaced and he rolled his eyes. 

“It was just a handy and a blowy.” He blushed and Hen blinked and sighed. 

“And after?” Hen asked and Buck frowned. “After?” Hen sighed. 

“Please tell me you two talked about it.” Hen said with exasperation. 

“We didn’t really have time. Eddie had to get outta my place kinda fast to get home in time to get Christopher ready.” Buck explained and Hen stared at him before slapping him upside the head.

“Are you telling me that you slept with Eddie and now you two haven’t talked about it and we are about to go on a 12 hour shift?” Hen asked and Buck blushed… “Yes…”

Buck tried to dodge the incoming slaps on the chest and arms and ended up grasping for the door handle only to come barging out of it with Hen close behind. Chim, Bobby and Eddie stopped mid conversation to stare at them. Buck was sure he was ten shades of red. 

“Well that’s something I never thought I’d see.” Chim said blinking and Bobby frowned while Eddie looked confused. 

Buck grasped for the first thing he could touch and pulled out a pen. “There it is. Thanks for the help, Hen!” Buck shouted and Hen looked so umimpressed it was sad.

Buck was silently cursing the world. After the whole closet thing, he had texted Maddie for advice and all he got was “I told you so’s and Oh my god this is hilarious.”. She was no help. Eddie kept his distance and the whole team could feel the tension. Even when they went on call, it was awkward. Luckily, they hadn’t gotten any intense calls but still. They were riding back in the ladder truck, when Chim seemed to have enough.

“Alright that’s it, what the hell is going on with you two?” He grumbled through the headset and Buck saw Hen trying to contain her laughter. 

There was an awkward silence before...“Me and Buck slept together.” Eddie blurted out and Buck saw Bobby whirl his head around the front seat to stare at them in shock. 

Chim’s jaw nearly touched the floor. Buck stared at Eddie in shocked, who just shrugged at him. 

Chim shook his head and nodded slowly. “So you two a thing now?” He asked and Buck nervously played with his uniform zipper. 

“We haven’t talked about it yet.” Eddie answered and Buck could feel his eyes on him. 

“Do you want to be?” Chim asked again. 

“Chim, that’s really none of our business…” Bobby started. “Yes.” Eddie answered and Buck’s head flew up. 

“Really?” Buck asked and Eddie nodded. “You could do better.” Buck said and Eddie rolled his eyes. “Let me be the judge of that.” Eddie said gently and Buck smiled. 

“I want to be too.” Buck whispered and Eddie grinned at him.

“Great! I now pronounce you boyfriends. Now can we go back to normal?” Chim asked and Buck laughed nodding.

The rest of the shift went by in a flash. It was like nothing changed, well except for the occasional touch or pet name. They also walked out together at the end of their shift. 

“So, I should ummm.” Buck mumbled gesturing to his truck with his thumb. 

“If you are not too tired, I’m sure Christopher would love to be able to brag to you about his aced math test. You can have breakfast with us and then after I drop him off at school, we could umm… have the house to ourselves.” Eddie trailed off and Buck smiled. 

“Yeah?” Buck said as he got closer to him. “Yeah.” Eddie breathed and they kissed slowly. 

“Get a room!” Chim yelled from across the parking lot and Buck broke away from Eddie. “You’re dating my sister!” Buck called out only to be pulled back by Eddie’s lips. 

Buck sighed into the kiss. “Let’s go home, Ev.” Eddie whispered and Buck like the sound of that, home.


End file.
